My Hitta
by elizabethtennyson
Summary: Elizabeth Tennyson and Hook have a swordfight, seemingly to the death until it's interrupted. Hook thinks she's Rufio but she's not a boy she's a girl. Captain HookxOC oneshot OOC Captain Hook


(About 29 years ago)

Fun.

The thing running through your veins as Captain Hook's blade was pressed against your throat. You smiled wickedly, but of course, the man didn't see it due to a scarf being tied tightly to the bottom half of your face and a hood covering most of the top. But at the moment, your hood was down, your (h/l), (h/c) hair splayed on the ground as the pirate captain pressed his knee further into your abdomen.

"Lookie, lookie, Hookie's mad!" You let out a cackle around the pressure as Hook glared at you, his cerulean eyes boring into your (e/c) ones. You could feel his hook press into your side, and the small lacerations on your face were beginning to burn.

"Rufio, out of all the Lost Boys, why do you insist on putting yourself in deadly situations?" Hook pressed his hook deeper into your side, beginning to puncture the flesh there, to emphasize his point. You just gave another wild laugh, for the man was denser in his perception of detail than you had first thought. Your name wasn't Rufio, it was _; Rufio was just the nickname Peter Pan had given you when you had joined his Lost Boys, as a Lost Girl no less. You were around the age of eighteen, the same as Peter, and the pirate before you never saw it, making you laugh again.

"Because I'm soooo much older than you, Codfish, but I'm still young! Still am, and forever more, a kid you stupid_pirate_!" You grimaced with a short yell as Hook's hook ripped through your side, making you squirm underneath his knee as the man pushed his sword closer to your neck, nicking it right on your collar bone.

But before Hook had a chance to reply, or kill you, one of his crew came running through the large plant stalks and leaves, somehow getting away from the other Lost Boys the rest of the crew were fighting. "Capt'n we've got it! We've got it!" Hook's eyes widened at the man in the red cap before looking back to you, with a growing smile on his face.

"I'll be seeing you then, Rufio." And within an instant of the hook breaking your skin, it was being ripped out with enough force to make the incision longer and deeper. Hook stood above you, wiping his hook absentmindedly on a cloth he pulled form his vest as you tried to squirm away, but the warmth spreading down your side and onto the ground made your body freeze in both pain and despair.

You should have had a hundred years more, multiples even, but thanks to this damnable pirate you were going to die. You grimaced again, holding in a groan, as Hook gave you one last look before disappearing into the darkness and shadow of the Neverwood. You stayed lying on the ground, a hand pressed firmly against the deep slash as you waited for the coming darkness of death. But it wasn't death that found you, rather, some of the Lost Boys.

"Damn, Rufio, you got beat up pretty bad huh?" You frowned, an icy (e/c) glare sweeping over the boy who had talked. He reached down and got his arms around you, not quite gentle with your bleeding side.

"_Shut it_, Felix." Once you were up, it wasn't hard for you to walk with Felix's help. The boy was taller than you, his head much over the top of yours, with dirty gold hair and dark eyes. His face was also scarred, right across the cheek, and it made him look sinister.

"Let's get back to Pan. Slightly, Nibs, you run along ahead, I got _." You rolled your eyes at Felix's comment. It wasn't that he used your real name; everyone did when you were at camp, but that he was offering you help and expected you to take it without thought.

Sighing, you leaned more onto Felix, giving in to his offer, and you could feel his arm tighten around your waist, making you wince. You were still glowering about having been beaten by the pirate, but at least you had your life.

**Wonderful, just wonderful. If Hook ever shows up in Neverland again, I'm going to gut him!**

You took a deep breath, trying to pull your mind from the pain, and let Felix lead you deeper into the woods.


End file.
